Doors are typically subject to loads arising from latching and unlatching against a frame. For example, doors employed on machines are often opened and closed relative to a frame of the machine, during which, the door may undergo a twisting moment each time a latch present on the door is latched to or unlatched from the frame of the machine. Many previously known configurations of door panels have been known to undergo such twisting moment with latching of the door to the frame.
Manufacturers of door assemblies have been constantly directing efforts to improve the overall strength of doors so as to allow the doors to withstand twisting moments and/or other types of operational loads encountered during latching of the door. For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 8,556,329 discloses a door panel that has a double-panel structure and that is capable of ensuring sufficient strength at portions where hinges are attached.